Demonchild
by Miasen
Summary: A girl discovers her mutant abilities in a violent way, and copes badly. Will Angel be able to help her or is she a lost cause? Rated M for violence and angst.A/N: This story is abandoned, and will probably stay that way.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Demon Child

Author: Miasen

Pairing: Angel/Erika (OC)

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I only own Erika, and don't make any money of my stories.

Spoilers: There might be a few for all of the movies throughout this story, but no major ones.

A/N: This takes place sometime after X3. The cure proved to be a failure, only working temporarily, so it was abandoned, and are no longer manufactured. There is no known way to cure being a mutant.

Chapter one

Erika woke with a scream in the middle of the night and bolted upright in bed. Her heart was beating a hurried beat and she was drenched in sweat. Her legs were tangled in the sheets and her pillow lay on the floor. She clutched her chest, trying to calm herself. Under her breath she muttered:

"Just a bad dream, just a bad dream."

It wasn't the first time Erika had had this dream. It came to her the first time a year ago, and it kept returning. First once a month, then once a week, and then every other day. It was exactly the same every single time

_She was walking outside in the sunshine when a black shadow swept by above. She would crane her neck to see it, but it was nowhere to be seen. Then she would hear small sounds from behind. Branches cracking, heavy breath. She would twirl around, but the sound was always behind her, no matter how fast she twirled. Soon the meadow she was standing on seemed to darken. Black trees without branches, only the massive trunks, would sprout from the ground all around her, trapping her in a prison with no way out. She ran about, hitting on the trunks, crying for help, but there was no way out, nowhere she could go. When she then fell silent she would hear a small voice from behind. _"_There's nothing you can do, NOTHING!" Then she felt sharp pains in her back. Like fangs slashing trough her skin, tearing her flesh, breaking her spine._

This was the moment she woke every single time. Erika had never been one to remember her dreams, they always seemed to slip from her mind as soon as she woke, but not this dream. She remembered every sound, every sight, and every smell. She remembered the fear she felt and the horrible pains. As soon as she caught her breath she would lift her hands to her back, afraid of what she would find, but it was always as it had always been. Not a single cut in the skin, just a small throbbing.

This time was not different. She lifted her hands and let them feel her back. The skin was sleek with sweat, and her fingers slid over the skin, finding it as always. She dropped her hands to the bed and used them to push her off. She grabbed the sheet from the floor, wrapped it around herself and stumbled over to the door, heading for the bathroom. She had to stop to put a hand to her forehead. Her head was throbbing painfully. She drew her breath and pushed open the door. Not a sound could be heard from the door on the other side of the hall. Her sister was obviously sleeping, so Erika walked silently on her toes so not to wake her.

When she reached the bathroom she switched on the lights and walked over to the sink. She turned the tap, letting the cool water splash into the sink, before she looked up into the mirror. Her eyes widened in shock. Over her forehead she saw a streak of bright red. She looked down on her hands, they were covered in red as well. She looked at them for a minute in disbelief, and then she turned and ran to her room. When she turned on the light she almost screamed, but managed to stifle it.

Her bed was soaked in blood. The sheets were ripped in several places were her back had rested before. Erika backed away slowly and ran back to the bathroom. She turned off the tap that was still running and jumped in the shower, turning the taps to an almost scalding heat. She walked under the stream and scrubbed her hands. The water mixed with the blood and swirled towards the drain. She turned her back towards the stream and watched how the slightly red water became bright red before disappearing towards the drain. Her back must've been covered in blood. As she thought of the bloody bed she wasn't surprised. Her heart was still beating fast in her chest, she was afraid. She couldn't understand where the blood came from.

When the water grew cold she stepped out of the shower and pulled a towel around her shivering body. She walked back to the bedroom slowly. No one seemed to have woken from her running and showering. She heard small snores from her sister's bedroom when she stopped outside the door and laid her ear against it. When she looked back into her room she had to bite down on her lip to keep from bursting out in tears. She slowly approached the bed and pulled of the ruined sheets. The mattress was slightly torn, and the blood had stained trough it. She threw her towel on top to try to soak up some of the blood and went to put on some clothes.

When she stepped back to the bed the towel was soaked trough as well. She balled it up together with the sheet and threw it in the trashcan. The mattress she flipped upside down. The other side was free from blood and rips. She pulled on a clean sheet, hiding any evidence of the night's occurrences. She didn't want her mom to worry. Her nerves were fragile enough as it was. Erika curled up in the armchair that stood on the other side of the room and stared at the bed. She didn't want to go back to sleep, and definitively not in that bed. Her legs were pulled up to her chest, and her arms thrown around them. Her chin rested on her knees. She could feel the tears threatening to come forth once again, and pinched the skin on the back of her left hand to keep them at bay. She was rocking slightly back and forth, trying to sooth herself. Images from the dream kept popping forth, and now they were mixed in red and tainted with the iron like smell of blood.

After a while she felt her eyelids growing heavy, and felt sleep closing when she noticed something wrong. Suddenly she was wide-awake again. She heard a small crack, like a branch breaking, followed by feeling warmth issuing trough her spine. Soon more small cracks followed, and she froze. It was as if her very spine was shifting, but she felt no pain. Just as she released her hold on her knees to feel her back the pain hit her. Sharp stabs of pain raced trough her spine, accompanying a new series of cracks, louder this time. It was as if someone was crushing her spine. She tried to scream, but her vocal cords wouldn't work, and all she could come up with was a small groan. Then the pains stopped abruptly for a few second, before a new wave hit her. It was the familiar pain, like claws digging at her back, a pain she had felt in her dreams so many times before, but this time it was for real. She fell to the floor, and landed on her knees and hands. Her back arched from the pains. Suddenly it felt as if her entire back exploded, and she felt blood spatter her back and arms. A small river of the warm liquid made its way down her forehead where it took a path down her nose. It clung to the tip for a mere second before it dropped to the floor. She grinded her teeth together, trying to endure the pain. Her back arched once more as it felt like her spine was ripped from her body, and then all of a sudden the pain was gone.

She collapsed on the floor. Sweat and blood mixing and pooling around her body. She lay still, panting, for several minutes before being able to rise to her feet. Her entire body was shaking, and her knees threatened to buckle beneath her, but she managed to keep standing. She dragged her feet to the wall and used one arm to lean against it. The other one she lifted to feel her back. She imagined finding it as always, smooth and unscarred, but this time she didn't. When her hands reached her shoulder blades they hit something. Rough live tissue beneath her hands. Her eyes widened and she pulled the hand away.

She staggered towards the bathroom and froze when she saw herself in the mirror. Her body was sprayed with blood all over her pale white skin, and behind her back she saw the most grotesque sight she had ever seen. A black pair of wings, similar to those of a bat protruded from her back. On the joints long, slightly curved, spikes that shone faintly in the light were visible. They looked like weapons. Out of pure instinct she moved muscles in her back she had never had before and the wings flapped slowly. She back stepped slowly, hand clasped to her mouth in horror. She stopped when her back hit the wall in the hallway. She couldn't seem to take her eyes from the sight in the mirror.

She snapped her head to the left when she heard a small noise. She saw her little sister standing there, fluffy bunny slippers on her feet, too large pyjamas that threatened to fall of her petite body. Her eyes were wide in terror, and Erika saw them watering up.

"MOM!" Her little voice sounded shrill in Erika's ears, and she tried too calm her little sister. She walked towards her, begging her too keep silent, but her little sister she had loved so much for all of her life, her little Fiona, seemed terrified of her. Suddenly a door snapped open and her mother peeked out the door. She was about to open her mouth and speak when she saw her little girl Fiona standing in the middle of the hallway with a terrified look in her eyes, and in front of her a monster, a demon, but in the form of her other daughter. She reacted at once, rushing forward to grab Fiona and then backing away from the demon, shielding her daughter behind her. Fiona grabbed hold of her mothers robe and hid behind it.

"Stay away from us you, you DEMON!" Erika wanted to explain to her mother, but didn't know how. She didn't know why this had happened to her, but her fear where much those of her mother. She had never been very religious, but now she feared something very wrong was happening to her. She took one last look at her mother's disgusted and frightened face, turned her back to them and ran. She almost fell down the stairs, but managed to keep on her feet. As she reached the front door she had to halt in order to open the lock, but as soon it was open, she burst trough the doors and ran towards the darkness of the forest. Behind her the door slowly creaked back on its hinges and closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Demon Child

Author: Miasen

Pairing: Angel/Erika (OC)

Rating: M

Chapter two

Warren opened the window of his room. The cold night breeze ruffled his feathers. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the wind on his face. He jumped up into the windowsill and then he leapt out and spread his wings. Gravity pulled him downwards at first, but soon the wind caught him, and he soared to the sky. It had become quite the ritual for him by now. Every night after the lectures were done he would go to his room and then head for the skies. He loved that he had the freedom to do this now, and not have to hide his wings. That was one of his favourite things by living at the institute, he was no longer different as there were plenty of other kids that looked much less human than he did. He felt more and more proud of his wings everyday.

He soared over the surrounding forests and occasionally did a loop or a sudden drop, just to train on his abilities a little. As he was dropping towards the treetops one last time he heard a noise that startled him. It was a horrible scream that echoed trough the forest. He didn't expect it, and almost hit a large pine before he again directed his focus to flying. He slowed down, and his large wings beat as he slowly followed the sound. He landed in the top of a leaf tree and folded his wings to his back.

At the foot of the trunk he saw the most unexpected sight. A girl sat leaning against the tree, occasionally between sobs emitting a scream. She looked to be about eighteen years old. Her dark hair was bushy and her clothes dirty. Warren didn't feel like he could leave her alone in the middle of the forest, and jumped from the branch, floating to the ground. He landed behind the tree silently, and cleared his throat to get her attention. She jumped and spun around. Then he saw that she was no ordinary girl. Big black wings unfurled behind her. His jaw dropped at the sight. The girl backed away from him, eyes wide with terror. She looked ready to run away. He held his hands up to show that he meant no harm. She frowned, and then she turned and ran trough the forest. Warren took off from the ground and flew after her. For some reason she didn't use her wings, so it didn't take long for him to overtake her, even if the trees were standing close together. He stretched his hands and grabbed her around the waist, dragging her off her feet. He rolled over and landed on his back, with her on top, so not to hurt her.

She screamed and tried to kick her way out off his grip, but he held her close. He told her that he only wanted to help, and after a while she calmed down somewhat, no longer fighting his grip. Her wings were folded between them. He let her go under the condition that she would not run away again, and she nodded consentingly. As she tried to scramble to her feet one of the spikes on her wings slashed over Warren's chest, cutting a shallow cut across it. A few drops of blood emitted and dripped down his torso, staining the now ruined t-shirt. He lifted a hand to the cut and wiped away the blood. It was nothing much, it didn't even hurt. When he looked up at the girl he saw that she was weeping. She muttered 'sorry' under her breath. Warren drew the girl close and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his t-shirt and cried for several minutes. Warren could feel her shake, and held her tighter. When she calmed down he held her at arms length and asked who she was and why she was out here in the forest. The girl sobbingly told a story of having wings burst from her back and then fleeing her house last night. She had spent the day walking sitting under the trees, not daring to go anywhere there were people. Warren wanted to take her back to her parents, but she refused. She muttered about being a demon, about being evil while staring to the ground. Warren lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes.

"You are no more a demon than I am an angel. You are just a mutant, like I am. There's really nothing wrong with us, although I have been afraid as well. But there is somewhere I can take you, somewhere no one will see you as anything but a mutant." He told her of Xavier's institute. At first she refused, but after some persuasion she decided to join him. They walked back to school. Warren didn't want to disturb her further by flying. She didn't even know if the wings would hold her up. It took nearer to two hours to get back to the mansion. Most of the windows were dark as it was in the middle of the night, but one of the side doors was open throughout the night, so it was no problem getting inside the castle.

He walked up to the second floor and knocked on the door that belonged to Storm. She had taken control of the institute ever since Xavier had died at the hands of the Dark Phoenix. Storm came out wrapped in a robe rubbing sleep out of her eyes. When she saw the girl next to Warren she felt the sleepiness disappear in an instant. She showed the girl to a room and found some old clothes for her to wear. The girl looked so small and frightened, and she constantly walked with her back towards the wall, trying to hide her wings. Storm tried to convince her that there was nothing wrong with the wings, but the girl just looked at her with big green eyes and kept on walking against the wall. Storm took the girl to a room and left her in the bathroom, laying the pile of clothes on a bench, so Erika could take a shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Demon Child

Author: Miasen

Pairing: Angel/Erika (OC)

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I only own Erika, and don't make any money of my stories.

Chapter three

Erika actually felt a little better after stepping out of the shower. It felt good to get away the dried up blood and dirt. The jeans Storm had found for here were a bit too big, but she used a belt to keep it in place. The top was a simple black one with thin shoulder straps, and it was low enough in the back to let her wings have room. She looked in the mirror and shuddered at the view. She hated the wings, and wished everything could be as they had always been. She watched enough news to hear about all kinds of mutants, but it had never occurred to her that she could have been one, but she acknowledged the fact, no longer fearing herself being a demon of sorts. When she thought back at it now she felt silly. Mutants were a fact, demons were not. She should have understood what was going on sooner. She suddenly got the urge to go home to her parents, but decided it would be a bad idea. They had never been much to approve of mutants. She would stay at this place for a time, Storm had told her that this room was hers to keep, and that she was free to live her permanently.

She decided to go downstairs to learn more about this place. Storm had said she would be sitting in the common room for the next hour in case Erika wanted anything. The mansion was big, but it was easy to find your way around the place, and it didn't take long till Erika reached the common room. There was a large fireplace in one corner, but there was no fire there right now. Storm was sitting with her back towards the door, and didn't notice Erika before she knocked on the doorframe and walked in to the room. She motioned for Erika to take seat in a chair opposite her own. Then she started talking. She said that there was nothing wrong with Erika, that she should praise her gift and so on. Erika sat in silence. She heard what Storm said, but it didn't mean anything to her. These wings were not a gift, it was a curse. She looked horrible, nothing but repulsing. When Storm asked her if she had tried to fly yet Erica jumped out of her chair and left the room in a hurry. Storm was left behind, not knowing what to do, in the end deciding on leaving the girl alone.

Erika didn't run straight back to the room they had called hers. She took a detour by the kitchen she had seen earlier on and rummaged trough a couple of drawers before she found what she was looking for. A large kitchen knife. She tested the edge with her thumb and smiled when a few drops of blood came forth. It would do just perfectly. She put the handle in her back pocket, and loved how the cold steel felt against her skin on her back.

She reached her room and went inside, settling on her bed. She sat with her knees tucked under her body so she would easily have access to her back. Then she ripped off a piece of the bed sheet and rolled it together before she bit down on it, hoping it would aid in keeping the pains at bay to have something to bite on to. Then she slowly lifted the blade over her shoulder, and towards her shoulder blades and the horrible wings. She quickly dragged the knife over the skin, cutting deep into the flesh. She flinched at the pain and almost dropped the knife. She took a deep breath and then steadied her grip on the knife to cut once more. She was determined to keep on cutting till these horrible things were parted from her body.

She was disturbed by a knock on the door. She cried for them to leave her alone, but the knocking only increased. She kept on yelling at the door, but the person outside didn't seem to care. Suddenly the door burst open and Warren fell in to the room shoulder first. He barely managed to keep to his feet. Erika dropped the knife to the bed.

Warren had been worried when he had walked into the common room to find Storm abandoned behind by Erika. When he walked by the kitchen on his way back to his room and saw that several drawers was open, content strewn on the floor. He had then hurried towards Erika's room, knowing what he would find, as he once had done the same thing. He had tried to knock, but she told him to leave, so he burst the door open. When he gained his footing he looked to see Erika sitting on the bed. Next to her a bloody knife lay and he could see some blood on her hands as well. He rushed over to her and grabbed the knife, tossing it in a corner. He then grabbed hold on her wrists, shaking her angrily, yelling at her;

"Don't do that!"

She looked him straight in the eyes and almost spat her answer at him. "I can do whatever I want! I'm nineteen fucking years. And get your hands off me!"

"If you don't do anything stupid I'll let you go." She looked at him angrily, but nodded slightly. He slowly let her go and sat down on bed next to her. He stared straight ahead, looking out the window at the sun that was rising in the distance. Erika sat next to him. Her hands trembled slightly and her head drooped. She felt like crying, but held it back, not wanting to appear weak. She turned her head slightly when Warren spoke.

"It would probably not work anyway." He kept his gaze to the window. Erika didn't answer, only frowned.

"Mine grew back over night, and I'm guessing yours would as well." Erika's eyes widened, and she stared at him. He slowly directed his gaze towards her.

"What, you don't think you're the only one who ever tried to remove your mutation do you? Sorry, but I beat you to it." He looked back out the window. Erika wanted to say something, but didn't know what, so she stumbled out something, not making much sense.

"But your wings, and mine, like angel, ugly demon…" She drooped her head once again and shut up.

"I hated it when my wings grew forth, I knew my father would hate them and be disappointed. So I cut them off. Next day they were even bigger. It took me ten years to accept who I am, and I don't expect you to be happy with the wings right away, but don't be as stupid as I was. Don't dismiss them till you try them. There's nothing like flying." At the last sentence his eyes seemed to spark, and he jumped up and ran over to the window, leaping out off it and spreading his wings. Erika watched him disappear from her view then muttered to herself.

"At least you look good, not like a fucking monster." Then she lay back on bed and fell asleep almost at once.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Demon Child

Author: Miasen

Pairing: Angel/Erika (OC)

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I only own Erika, and don't make any money of my stories.

Chapter four

Warren flew for almost two hour. He flew thousands of feet up in the air, just because he could. It helped him clear his mind. When he finally landed on the roof of the school his back ached from the strain, but in a good way. The sun was up and the air was starting to heat up. He sat on the edge of the roof for a couple of minutes before he walked back towards his room. On the way he decided to check up on Erika. He was worried about her. She seemed depressed, and he wasn't convinced that she was to be trusted not to harm herself. She seemed to take her mutation badly, but as he thought back at the time his wings had shown he hadn't taken it very good himself.

When he reached her door he could see that it was slightly ajar and he peaked in. The door almost fell of its hinges when he threw it open and burst into the room. Erika spun around, but this time she didn't loose the knife, but kept it over the fresh cut, ready to slash once more. She looked at him, anger easily noticeable on her face. He reached the bed and reached for the knife, but she hid it behind her back. A fight for the knife developed, and they soon fell to the floor, rolling around. She cut open several gashes on Warren's body with her spikes, but he didn't seem to notice them.

As they hit the wall he got the upper hand and got hold of both her wrists, straddling her down to the floor. She held on to the knife, and he couldn't reach it without letting go of her wrists. He tried to calm her down but she wriggled and kicked out, trying to get loose. Suddenly Warren felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder and he looked down towards it. One of her sharp wing spikes protruded from it. She had managed to get one wing loose and stabbed him with the spike right trough his shoulder. He groaned in pain and as his grip loosened she managed to get free from his grip and leap to her feet.

She backed towards the opposite wall while lifting the knife, cutting at the wound again. She bit a hole in her lower lip, but barely noticed the iron taste on her tongue from the blood that came forth. She let the knife cut some more, feeling flesh tear beneath the sharp blade. The pain was intense, and she trembled badly. The knife threatened to drop several times. She closed her eyes to concentrate, and suddenly felt the air get knocked out of her as Warren had gotten to his feet and pushed her into the wall. The knife fell clattering to the floor. She snapped open her eyes and looked at him with disgust in her eyes. He had once again gathered her hands and held them pinned to the wall above her head. The wound on his shoulder bled, and his t-shirt were soaked trough with the red fluid. Their hands were sticky with blood from them both. He looked her in the eyes and seemed furious. His voice was raised almost to a yell when he spoke to her.

"I told you not to do anything stupid!" She looked back at him defiantly and stuck out her bloody bottom lip, making her look like an insolent child. Warren dropped her hands with a sigh, and dragged her into an embrace. She stood as rigid as a statue. He whispered into her ear.

"Why won't you listen? Please don't do this to your self." Erika started to tremble violently as the tears overwhelmed her and she broke down. They stood like that for a long time, till she calmed down. She finally pushed him slightly away from her and looked at him. Her eyes were red brimmed from the tears and dried trails could be seen down her cheek. The cut in her lip had closed, and the blood washed away.

He pushed her hair behind her ear and leaned in tentatively and stopped a few inched from her face. As she didn't pull back he leaned in further, and his lips sought out hers. At first she stood motionless, but then she opened up to the kiss and kissed him back. The kiss was light and Erika relaxed into it. Her lips parted slightly to let his tongue in. His tongue was as soft as his lips, and he moved in slow motions, not rushing her. She felt her mind ease, and hadn't her back throbbed from the cuts she could've forgotten all about her wings. All too soon his mouth left hers and she was left alone against the wall. She opened her eyes and sought out his. He was standing a few feet away from her and his eyes avoided hers.

"I really shouldn't do this, it's wrong. You are too vulnerable." His eyes didn't connect with hers while he spoke. She wanted to answer, wanted to let him know that nothing was wrong, that she wasn't vulnerable, and all she needed was him. But the words were nowhere to be found, she couldn't even seem to open her mouth. He sighed and turned, leaving her alone in the room. On the way he picked up the knife. She stood, rooted to the spot and stared after him. Small tears fell from her eyes and dripped down her cheeks that were already sore from crying.

Ten minutes later Erika's tears seemed to have dried up. She tried to figure out what to do. Whether she should leave Warren alone, or tell him what she wanted to say when he left. It really wasn't much to think about. She ran out in the hallway, looking for him. The corridor seemed deserted and she ran to the common room, hoping to find him there. She pulled open the door and ran inside. She saw him standing by the window and slowly walked over. He didn't seem to notice her so she lifted one hand and gently stroke his left arm. He shied away from her touch. Erika walked around him so she could look at his face. His face seemed somewhat hard and resolute, eyes staring outside the window, lips clenched together. She lifted her hand and this time placed it firmly on his shoulder, the one she hadn't stabbed earlier. His gaze dropped towards the hand, and this time he didn't shy away.

"Warren, please. I'm so sorry. I never…" she didn't get to finish her apology before he interrupted her.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear what you have to say. You disgust me." Erika's eyes filled with tears once again, even though she didn't think she would have anymore left. It hurt to hear him say that. She had thought that when he kissed her, it had meant that he liked her, but now she wasn't sure. His voice was so hard, so filled with hatred. It reminded her of her mother's voice when she saw the wings. She couldn't see why he had changed so suddenly.

"I hate you, get away from me you monster." At these words Erika could stand it no longer and ran of in a hurry. She reached her room, and seeing the open window there jumped out of it. She spread her wings fully for the first time, and could only hope they would carry her. The ground came closer and closer, and she screamed in terror, but in the last moment she could feel her wings catch an air pocket and lift her towards the sky. She soon disappeared from the view of any onlookers.

Warren walked with hurried steps back to his room. He dropped the knife on the nightstand and dropped down on bed. He felt stupid and regretted having kissed Erika. He didn't really know why he had done it, but it was just something special about her, he felt like he could identify with her, both having wings and all. He just wished she wasn't so depressed about it, wings really were no curse. He sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't know what he should say to her the next time he saw her. He wanted to kiss her again, but he was afraid she didn't know what she wanted, and he didn't want to do anything wrong.

He turned and buried his face in the pillow. Ten minutes later he suddenly woke and leapt to his feet. A scream had waked him from the light sleep he had drifted into. He walked over to the window and looked outside. He could see the outlining of someone high in the sky. A small dot with large wings spreading wide. It couldn't be anyone other than Erika.

He frowned and weighed his options. He wasn't sure whether he should follow her or let her fly alone. He knew she had never flown before, and knew that the first time could be a little rocky. When he first flew he had ended up crashing with a lamppost and shattering his bedroom window. When his father had discovered that he had been flying he had banned him from ever doing it again, something Warren had obeyed, at least most of the time. Ever so often he snuck out in the middle of the night to stretch his wings. It didn't take long until he flew well, not crashing into things, and landing gracefully.

He decided to leave her alone. He felt like he had butted too much in her life already and didn't want to push her away. She would return when she felt like it, hopefully in one piece.


End file.
